Camo
Camouflage Types Special Camouflage * Sneaking Suit: A special camo that gets rid of running noise and speeds life recovery at the cost of reduced weapon and ammo storage. -Obtained by clearing main op "Attack Chopper Battle: Mi-24A" * Battle Dress Suit: Obtained by clearing main op "Peace Walker Battle" * Battle Dress Suit with Helmet: Obtained by random drop in outer ops * Bad Smell * Gear Rex: Gives the user the ability to steal enemies stamina when choking them. Obtained by getting a S rank on Extra Ops 125. * Tigrex: Gives the user the ability to knock down soldiers when rolling. Obtained by getting a S rank on Extra Ops 123. * Rathalos: Gives the user the ability to attract or scare enemies with the Codec call "Kyehhhh!". Obtained by completing Extra Ops 121. * Neo Moss: Camouflage which gives high camouflage rating in all environments. Obtained by contacting "The End" with Codec in Extra Ops 62. Normal Camouflage * Naked Camouflage: Default * Jungle Fatigues: Default * Leaf Fatigues: Obtained by getting a S rank on Extra Ops 14. * Tiger Stripe Fatigues: Obtained in Main Ops 03 in Bananal Fruta de Oro (Sorting Shed). * Choco Chip Fatigues: Obtained by getting a S rank on Extra Ops 45. * Auscam Fatigues: Obtained in Main Ops 08 in Aldea Los Despiertos. * Squares Fatigues: Obtained in Extra Ops 30 in Bananal Fruta de Oro (Sorting Shed). * Splitter Fatigues: Obtained in Extra Ops 59 in U.S. Missile Base (on top of a crate, you need to equip a love box then place it to act as a step in order to reach it). * Snake Fatigues: Obtained in Main Ops 11 in Selva de la Leche (Hillside). * (All Fatigue variants have a Naked variant, with halfed camo index) Other Camouflage * Tuxedo: A stylish tuxedo that gives an extra 20% heroism boost for clearing a mission; in the Codec, characters will ask why Snake is wearing the tuxedo. Obtained by beating the main game. * Miller: Has the same basic characteristics as the Jungle Fatigues, but increases running speed and health recovery. Using the codec with this equipped may make Miller comment on your choice of clothes. Obtained by getting an S rank on mission 68 in extra ops. * Swim Trunks/Bikini: A suit that will give you the worst camo index in the game, although it does provide a 50% heroism boost, unsurpassed mobility, and unique codec calls when wearing the camo. * T-Shirt: A plain white t-shirt with the same characteristics as Jungle Fatigues even as defense and weapon storage. Obtained in Extra Ops 001: Target Practice on the second level of the stage. Downloadable Camouflage * Pink: Pink Jungle Fatigues, provides camo in areas with similar colour. * Black: Black Jungle Fatigues, provides camo in areas with similar colour. * Navy Blue: Navy Blue Jungle Fatigues, provides camo in areas with similar colour. * White: White Jungle Fatigues, provides camo in areas with similar colour. * Red: Red Jungle Fatigues, provides camo in areas with similar colour. * Yellow: Yellow Jungle Fatigues, provides camo in areas with similar colour. * Khaki: Khaki Jungle Fatigues, provides camo in areas with similar colour. * Green: Green Jungle Fatigues, provides camo in areas with similar colour. * Water: Water Jungle Fatigues, provides decent camo in swamps. * Tree Bark: Tree bark Jungle Fatigues, provides decent camo in tree-infested areas and areas with wooden buildings. * DPM: DPM (aka Disruptive Pattern Material) Jungle Fatigues, provides decent camo in jungles and dirt areas. * Comrade: Increases CO-OPS ring slightly. * Guns and Jungle: Green and Black Jungle Fatigues. Decent camo in jungle, and gun performance is slighly increased. * UNIQLO T-shirts * Doritos * Axe: Basically, black camo shirt with the Axe logo placed on it. * Lawson * Pepsi Nex * Monster Hunter * Monster Hunter Soul Hunt * Monster Hunter Festive Hunt * Monster Hunter friend "temporary" * (All camo variations of Jungle Fatigues have a Naked variation with halfed camo index) Category:Camo Category:battle dress suit